


"Cult"ivating Relationship

by LemonSqueezy (Citrus_Delights)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abduction, Bondage, Caught, M/M, abducted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Delights/pseuds/LemonSqueezy
Summary: Shiro wakes up and doesn't know where he is... soon enough it turns out that he's not alone and that another young man is caught in this net of confusion. They are at will of their captors and though Shiro tries his hardest to be strong for both of them his own head just gets them in more trouble. He develops feelings for the other prisoner even though he shouldn't, what makes getting out of this mess even harder.I'm gonna add tags as we go along but this is going to be - mostly psychological - f'd up so if you are not into that... you maybe shouldn't read it - there is going to be some soft and fluffy scenes I guess but those are in no relation to the rest :)plz tell me if I forgot any tags that are neccessary to filter for triggers :/ I'm not good at this yet.





	"Cult"ivating Relationship

Shiro was slipping in and out of consciousness as he slowly came to, so it took him some time to actually realize that he was waking up. His head was buzzing, which helped remind him that he wasn’t sleeping, and his mouth felt disgusting and dry. He tried to swallow, and almost gagged at the way his mouth tasted. The air around him smelt unfamiliar as well.

After a while he got his eyes open that felt like they’d been glued shut, but it didn’t help either, the room was dark around him. All he could tell was that even though his body hurt, he was lying on something soft. But his thoughts came to a sudden halt when he realized...

He couldn’t move. First it had been that he couldn’t will his body into moving but now that it slowly started listening to him again, he realized that his arms and legs were held in place by shackles. It might have been his weak constitution but they felt firm and wouldn’t budge no matter where he moved.

Turning his head was possible, but he groaned as the movement sent shots of pain through him. How long had he been out? 

That’s also when he felt that there was something around his neck. It was heavy and made swallowing even harder. Especially since his throat seemed to be closing up the longer he was awake.

Shiro’s pulse quickened as he took in everything that didn’t make sense. He couldn’t remember what had last happened. His mind was completely blank and at this point he couldn’t even pinpoint his last memory. His eyes raced from side to side, trying to pick up on something that seemed familiar. Some kind of explanation for the situation he was in.

Shiro wasn’t one to drink himself into oblivion, even though he’d often felt like doing that. And he’d never woken up in a place he couldn’t remember, especially since he’d not been that drunk in forever.

But the restraints clearly showed that the situation he was in was not entirely his own doing.

His heartbeat seemed to pulsate where the shackles touched his skin, as panic started to rise and he dug into his restraints even harder, as if trying to wake up from yet another nightmare. But it was to no avail. He felt weak even, like his muscles weren’t working right and the adrenaline that had helped him struggle was seeping through the cracks of his consciousness - fading into nothingness. His movements ebbed down as soon as they started and he could feel tears of helplessness in the corners of his eyes. 

In a last attempt to escape, he willed his body to move again but it soon became apparent that whatever had knocked him out was still in his system and though he frantically fought against it, he soon couldn’t even will his eyelids apart anymore.

Unable to look around in the dark room anymore he realized that the numbness he’d struggled off before was crawling up his hands and feet. And as it reached his chest he whispered:

“No.” 

Sleep took over once more. The last thing Shiro felt before drifting off was the panic in his chest and the tears on his cheek and those haunted him in his sleep as well. In his dreams he seemed to slip in and out of reality, hanging on a thread between worlds as he seemed to be falling endlessly.


End file.
